Deklaracja niepodległości Stanów Zjednoczonych
}} "'' został opublikowany w formie jednostronicowego ogłoszenia.]] Ilekroć wskutek biegu wypadków koniecznym się staje dla jakiegoś narodu, by zerwał więzy polityczne łączące go z innym narodem i zajął wśród potęg ziemskich oddzielną i równorzędną pozycję, do której upoważniają go prawa natury i jej Bóg, to właściwy szacunek dla całej ludzkości wymaga, aby naród ten podał powody, które skłaniają go do oderwania się. Uważamy następujące prawdy za oczywiste: że wszyscy ludzie stworzeni są równymi, że Stwórca obdarzył ich pewnymi nienaruszalnymi prawami, że w skład tych praw wchodzi prawo do życia, wolność i dążenia do szczęścia. Że celem zabezpieczenia tych praw wyłonione zostały wśród ludzi rządy, których sprawiedliwa władza wywodzi się ze zgody rządzonych. Że jeżeli kiedykolwiek jakakolwiek forma rządu uniemożliwiałaby osiągnięcie tych celów, to naród ma prawo taki rząd zmienić lub obalić i powołać nowy, którego podwalinami będą takie zasady i taka organizacja władzy, jakie wydadzą się narodowi najbardziej sprzyjające dla ich szczęścia i bezpieczeństwa. Roztropność, rzecz jasna, będzie dyktowała, że rządu trwałego nie należy zmieniać dla przyczyn błahych i przemijających; Doświadczenie zaś wykazało też, że ludzie wolą raczej ścierpieć wszelkie zło, które jest do zniesienia, aniżeli prostować swoje ścieżki przez unicestwienie form, do których są przyzwyczajeni. Kiedy jednak długi szereg nadużyć i uzurpacji, zmierzających stale w tym samym kierunku, zdradza zamiar wprowadzenia władzy absolutnej i despotycznej, wówczas ich słusznym i ludzkim prawem, ich obowiązkiem staje się odrzucenie takiego rządu oraz stworzenie nowej straży dla swego przyszłego bezpieczeństwa. Takie właśnie cierpliwe znoszenie cierpień wykazały Kolonie; i taka właśnie teraz konieczność zmusza je do zmiany dotychczasowego systemu rządzenia. Historia rządów obecnego króla Wielkiej Brytanii to historia stale powtarzających się krzywd i uzurpacji, które wszystkie miały na celu ustanowienie absolutnej tyranii nad tymi Stanami. By dowieść swych prawd, te oto fakty przedstawiamy bezstronnemu światu: Król odmówił swej zgody na prawa najbardziej istotne i konieczne dla dobra publicznego; Zabronił swoim gubernatorom ustanawiać prawa wymagające niezwłocznego stosowania, a nabierające obowiązującej mocy dopiero wtedy, gdy uzyskają jego zgodę. Sam jednak niegodziwie to zaniedbywał; Zabronił wydawania wszelkich innych zarządzeń służących wielkim skupiskom ludzi, dopóki ludzie ci nie zrezygnują ze swego prawa przedstawicielstwa w ciele ustawodawczym, prawa dla nich nieoszacowanego, a groźnego tylko dla tyranów; Zwoływał ciała ustawodawcze nie tam, gdzie zwykle się zbierały, lecz w miejscu niewygodnym i odległym od archiwów, w których przetrzymuje się protokoły publiczne, po to tylko, by móc wymóc na nich zgodę na swe pociągnięcia; Ciągle rozwiązywał izby przedstawicielskie za to, iż przeciwstawiały się z męską stanowczością jego zakusom na prawa ludu; Po takim rozwiązaniu przedstawicielstw nie zezwalał on długi czas na dokonanie wyboru następnych, przez co władza ustawodawcza, której zniszczyć nic nie zdoła, wracała w ręce szerokich rzesz ludu, aby ją sprawował, kraj zaś jednocześnie wystawiony był na wszelkie niebezpieczeństwa najazdu z zewnątrz jak i na rozterki wewnętrzne; Starał się on nie dopuścić do zaludnienia tych Stanów i w tym celu przeciwstawił się naturalizacji cudzoziemców, zabraniając wprowadzenia nowych ustaw zachęcających do imigracji oraz ustanawiając trudniejsze warunki dla nowego zawłaszczania ziemi; Utrudniał on wykonanie sprawiedliwości, odmawiając swej zgody na prawa ustanawiające władze sądowe; Uzależnił naszych sędziów wyłącznie od swej woli, jeśli chodzi o sprawowanie ich urzędów, wysokość ich pensji i jej wypłatę; Utworzył całą masę nowych urzędów i nasłał tutaj szarańczę nowych urzędników, aby nękali nasz lud i zjadali jego zasoby; Utrzymywał wśród nas w czasie pokoju stałe wojska, bez zgody naszej władzy ustawodawczej; uczynił wojsko niezależnym i wyższym od władzy obywatelskiej; Połączywszy się z innymi starał się podporządkować nas obcemu sądownictwu, którego nie uznaje nasza konstytucja i które nie zostało zatwierdzone przez nasze prawo; wyraził swą zgodę na bezprawne ustawy o kwaterowaniu dużych jednostek zbrojnych wojsk pomiędzy nami; O''' osłanianiu ich przy pomocy śmiechu wartych procesów od jakiejkolwiek kary za morderstwa, jakich dopuściliby się na mieszkańcach tych Stanów; '''O przecięciu naszego handlu ze wszystkimi częściami świata; o narzucaniu na nas podatków bez naszej zgody; O''' pozbawieniu nas w wielu wypadkach dobrodziejstwa sądów przysięgłych; '''O wywożeniu nas za morza celem sądzenia tam za rzekome przestępstwa obrazy; O''' zniesieniu wolnego systemu praw angielskich w sąsiedniej prowincji i ustaleniu tam arbitralnego rządu, '''O powiększeniu jej terytorium po to, aby stała się ona równocześnie przykładem i dogodnym narzędziem wprowadzania tych samych absolutnych rządów w tych Koloniach; O''' odbieraniu nam naszych swobód, znoszeniu najbardziej cennych dla nas praw i zmienianiu w sposób zasadniczy formy naszych rządów; '''O zawieszaniu naszych własnych ciał ustawodawczych i o tym, że obce sądy posiadają prawo wydawania ustaw dla nas we wszelkich wypadkach; Zrzekł' się tutaj, ogłaszając, iż jesteśmy wyjęci spod jego opieki i rozpoczął wojnę przeciwko nam; Splądrował nasze morza, zniszczył nasze wybrzeża, spalił miasta i zgładził wielu ludzi; Równocześnie przerzucił tutaj wielkie armie obcych najmitów, aby dokończyły dzieła śmierci, spustoszenia i tyranii już rozpoczętego wśród okrucieństw i perfidii, które ledwie dadzą się porównać z najbardziej barbarzyńskimi czasami, a które całkowicie niegodne są głowy cywilizowanego narodu; Zmuszał on naszych obywateli wziętych do niewoli na otwartym morzu do skierowania broni przeciwko własnemu krajowi, do tego, by stali się katami swoich przyjaciół i braci albo też by padli sami z ich rąk; Wzniecał on wewnętrzną rebelię wśród nas i starał się nasłać na mieszkańców naszych kresów bezlitosnych dzikich Indian, których znaną taktyką jest mordowanie ludzi bez względu na wiek, płeć i stan. W''' każdej fazie naszego uciemiężenia składaliśmy w jak najpokorniejszy sposób prośby o naprawianie krzywd naszych. Jedyną odpowiedzią na nasze petycje były zwykle ponowne krzywdy. Król, którego tyrański charakter wystąpił wyraźnie poprzez każdy z tych aktów, nie godzien jest, aby być władcą wolnego narodu. '''Brytyjscy nasi bracia nie mogą skarżyć się, iż nie zwracaliśmy się do nich. Uprzedzaliśmy ich raz po raz o tym, że ich ustawodawstwo próbuje w sposób nieuzasadniony rozciągnąć swą władzę sądową na Stany Zjednoczone. Przypominaliśmy im o okolicznościach, w jakich emigrowaliśmy i osiedliliśmy się tu, odwoływaliśmy się do ich wrodzonej sprawiedliwości i wielkoduszności i zaklinaliśmy ich na węzły naszego pokrewieństwa, aby potępili te nieprawości, które nieuchronnie muszą przerwać istniejący między nami związek i stosunki wzajemne. Jednakże oni również głusi byli na głos sprawiedliwości i pobratymstwa. Dlatego musimy pogodzić się z koniecznością naszego odseparowania się od nich i traktowania ich podobnie jak pozostałe ludy: jako wrogów w czasie wojny, a przyjaciół w czasie pokoju. Dlatego my, przedstawiciele Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki zebrani na Kongresie Ogólnym, odwołując się do Najwyższego Sędziego Świata, uroczyście ogłaszamy i oświadczamy w imieniu wszystkich ludzi dobrej woli tych Kolonii, że połączone Kolonie są i mają słuszne prawo być wolnymi i niepodległymi państwami; że zwolnione są one z wszelkich zobowiązań w stosunku do Korony Brytyjskiej i że wszelkie powiązania polityczne między nami a państwem Wielkiej Brytanii są i powinny być całkowicie zniesione, oraz że jako wolne i niepodległe kraje mają one pełne prawo wypowiadania wojny, zawierania pokoju, wstępowania w sojusze, nawiązywania stosunków handlowych i czynienia wszystkiego, do czego mają prawo państwa niezależne. Zobowiązujemy się jeden przed drugim naszym życiem, naszymi posiadłościami i świętym naszym honorem do podtrzymania niniejszej Deklaracji, mając niezłomną wiarę w pomoc boskiej Opatrzności. Kategoria:Historia nowożytna Kategoria:Mowy Kategoria:Ustawy i uchwały |tłumaczenie= }} *wikisource:bg:Декларация на независимостта на САЩ *wikisource:ca:Declaració d'Independència dels Estats Units d'Amèrica *wikisource:da:USA's uafhængighedserklæring *wikisource:de:Unabhängigkeitserklärung der Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika *wikisource:el:Διακήρυξη της Ανεξαρτησίας των ΗΠΑ *wikisource:en:United States Declaration of Independence *wikisource:fr:Déclaration unanime des treize États unis d’Amérique *wikisource:ko:미국 독립 선언 *wikisource:he:הכרזת העצמאות של ארצות הברית *wikisource:ja:アメリカ独立宣言 *wikisource:pt:Declaração da Independência dos Estados Unidos da América *wikisource:ru:Декларация независимости США *wikisource:sv:USA:s självständighetsförklaring *wikisource:th:คำประกาศอิสรภาพแห่งสหรัฐอเมริกา *wikisource:tr:Amerikan Bağımsızlık Bildirgesi *wikisource:vi:Tuyên ngôn Độc lập Hoa Kỳ *wikisource:zh:独立宣言